


birthday

by wtsmglory



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, bottom!Liam, it's better than the tags trust me, top!damon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtsmglory/pseuds/wtsmglory
Summary: it's damon's birthday and liam has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Kudos: 5





	birthday

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a smut. i wrote this at 1am, (finished at 6am) sorry if there's any mistakes. hope you'll enjoy !! <3

Damon tugs his coat off, shrugging it onto the couch in silence.

"Liam?"

Damon frowns, walking around his gaff for any traces of Liam. He pauses at the door of his bedroom, reading a note that was taped on the door.

The note said: "I'll be home later, food is in the fridge. Take a bath. - LG x"

Damon smiles, he heads towards the fridge and opens it only to find his favourite food; a medium-rare steak. He closes the fridge slowly.

Damon drags his feet to the bath and undresses himself. He gets into the bath and slowly turn the taps to the right. His body is relaxed from the warm water.

"Damon?"

A smile forms on Damon's face. "In the bath, love."

Damon hears more shuffling before the familiar creak of the door catches his attention. Liam peaks through the door, his body is not visible.

"Did ya bring clothes in?"

Damon bites his inner cheeks.

Shit.

Liam giggles, he closes the door and walks towards a chest of drawers. Liam bites his lip as he opens a drawer. He slips into his lingerie that he had recently ordered for this occasion.

"Liam? You alright there?"

"Babe? Can ya come in 'ere?"

Damon arches his brow, he steps out of the warm water and place a towel low on his hips. He turns the doorknob and walks out.

"Is something wro-"

Damon's jaw drops at the sight of his lover. His heart is beating so fast. Liam was breathtaking, black lace tights went up to his upper thighs with a black frilly skirt stopping above them. A black sheer bra wrapping tight around his chest.

"Wow..."

Liam's cheeks are flushing as he sits at the edge of the bed.

"Happy birthday love."

Damon smirks, "Happy birthday, indeed."

Liam looks at Damon, eyes wide, gesturing him to come closer. Damon walks up to Liam until his crotch aligns with the younger's face. Damon runs his fingers through Liam's brown hair. Liam's breath hitches as he pulls Damon's towel away, mentally preparing himself for what is gonna come. 一 Damon obviously.

Liam kisses the tip of Damon's cock. He slowly runs his tongue around Damon's cock in a teasing manner.

"Quit teasing me, you fuckin' slag."

Liam runs his tongue up the bottom of Damon's cock, mouth immediately surrounding Damon's cock. He deepthroats Damon, not gagging with expertness, cheek hollowing tightly as he looks up with tear-filled eyes. Damon moans loudly, not holding it back 一 Liam's mouth stretched obscenely around his girth. Liam whines, eyes shutting as Damon starts to thrust in his mouth. Pre-cum slides down Liam's throat with ease. Liam grips on Damon's hips for balance.

Damon suddenly pulls back, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock. He pants, he felt his torso burning at the sight of his lover. 一 Lips stretched and puffy with wide, watery eyes.

"Turn around."

Liam does as told, letting himself be bent over the edge of the bed. Damon's eyes roam around Liam's frame. In the angle Liam was held, the skirt slightly rose up, black laced thong exposed.

"Is this for me?"

"Yeah, all for ya... D'ya like it?"

Damon unconsciously moans, hands gripping on Liam's arse. Liam bites his lip, hands grabbing at the sheets on each side of his head.

"Hell yeah, you're so perfect and beautiful, do you know that?"

The younger blushes, legs shifting on the floor uncomfortably. Damon arches a brow, pushing the younger up onto the bed, Liam settling on his hands and knees. Damon walks towards the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom packet.

"How do you want it love?"

Liam bites his lip, head lowering to the sheets. "However ya want it, it's ya birthday."

Damon smirks, clearly amused. He settles behind Liam. He lightly slaps the younger's arse, Liam scooting up on the bed and falling onto his forearms as his legs spread for an easier access. Damon smiles, fingers covered in lube as his hand moves over Liam's laced thong to expose the cock between his arse. Liam whines, arse unconsciously pushing out. Damon circles his fingers around the younger's hole. Liam attempted to grind on the finger as Damon chuckles, teasing the younger. Liam glances over his shoulder with a begging expression.

"Please Damon."

Damon pushes his finger past the younger's tight arse hole up to his knuckles. Liam moans, legs shaking in pleasure.

"More Damon."

"More what?"

"More Damon, please, give me more."

Damon slides in a second finger, he slides it in with ease, pulling needy moans from Liam. A third finger in, Liam winces in pain, biting his bottom lip to hold back a whimper. Damon frowns, rubbing his lower back soothingly while his other fingers are stretching Liam.

"Are you okay, Liam?"

Liam moans, pushing back on the three fingers that's still inside him.

"I'm alright… more please Damon."

Damon slides a condom on and lubes his cock. One hand directs on his cock while the other is gripping on Liam's hip.

"You ready, love?"

Liam nods, hanging his head low as he relaxes his body. Damon slowly pushes in, occasionally pulling out and pushing in farther as Liam whimpers at his lover's size. Damon moans at the younger's tight heat, pushing until he's fully seated, his hips pressed against Liam's arse.

Liam slightly squirms at the feeling of Damon's cock that is deep inside him. Damon grins, placing sweet kisses on Liam's neck and back, hands rubbing up and down his sides soothingly. Liam pushes back against Damon with a whine. Damon pulls back until his tip was just in, then pushing back in. Liam moans, abandoned cock twitching in need.

"Fuck, fuck. Please Damon, please. Fucking touch me."

Damon thrusts into Liam solemnly as he lightly grasps Liam's cock. Liam whines, pushing back to meet Damon's thrusts halfway.

"More, please, Damon, more."

"So needy today, aren't you?"

Liam whines once again, discarding the comments as he continues to fuck himself back onto Damon's cock. Liam moans, his head thrown back in pleasure as Damon fucks him into oblivion.

Liam moans as Damon starts to wank him off. Liam screams Damon's name like a mantra, eyes rolling into the back of his head as the older's cock hits against his sweet spot repeatedly.

"I'm so fucking close, Damon!"

Damon slides his hands up to Liam's body to pinch at his nipples through the skin-tight sheer fabric. Liam screams out in pleasure, his back arching outwards as his eyes roll on the back of his head. Liam comes onto the sheets, Damon rubbing softly at the base of his cock. Damon groans as Liam's walls clench down on him, the older leans over and nips at the younger's ear. Damon comes inside of the condom, filling it up with a warm liquid as they both come down from their high. Damon pulls out, tying the condom and tosses it in the trash. Damon heads to the bathroom, coming out with a flannel as he cleans Liam up. Damon pulls Liam down with as he falls back onto the bed; 一 the clean side, Liam lays on Damon's chest.

"I love you so much, Damon."

Damon kisses Liam sensually on the lips.

"I love you too."

Liam smiles, head curling down to listen to Damon's soft heartbeats.

"Happy birthday, Damon."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, english is not my first language ❤️ thank you so much for reading


End file.
